1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to computer-implemented desktop publishing systems, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for manipulating page layouts in a desktop publishing system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current environment, yearbook publishers provide incentives to their customers to adopt technology that helps the publisher capitalize upon internal cost savings. For example, yearbook publishers tend to use industry-standard software, such as the ALDUS PAGEMAKER.TM. software and QUARK XPRESS.TM. software, to publish their yearbooks, rather than creating their own proprietary software. For this reason, yearbook technology products are becoming more of a commodity item. Yearbook publishers, therefore, seek to differentiate their products and services in a competitive marketplace by offering value-added tools that complement the industry-standard software.
These tools come in many forms. For example, the tools may comprise yearbook clip art libraries, or pre-designed yearbook spread (page layout) libraries, or outcome-based curriculums, etc. However, there is a need in the art for tools that allow customers to create and manipulate their yearbook pages more easily and more effectively.